darkness returns
by SaTaN.IS.mY.DaDDy
Summary: It has been thirteen years since the dark lord disappeared, thirteen years since a three year old boy lost his daddy to an evil man and two years since the werewolf Fenrir Greyback has been captured,...Full summary inside


Please read and review thanks for reading

Sorry for any mistakes x

Warning: Slash, cross dressing

Summary

It has been thirteen years since the dark lord disappeared, thirteen years since a three year old boy lost his daddy to an evil man and two years since the werewolf Fenrir Greyback has been captured, thirteen years on the dark lord rises again ready to create hell for the light side, but who is the teenage who keeps getting in the way? And why does he look like one of the dark lord's past death eaters?

* * *

><p>The wind blew violently in the night's sky, thunder and lightning crashed from the darkness that was the sky. Rain pounded down onto the ground, wetting the pavements. The night was miserable, the street was deathly quiet. No sane person would dare venture out into the dark horrible night except one dark clothed person, who tracked gracefully quiet across the pavement. A big black hooded garment was covering the person, with their arms firmly wrapped around there midsection, trying to gathering warmth it seemed. If anyone was looking out there window the dark figure would have been a complete mystery to them. The hooded figure stopped suddenly, there petite small frame under the huge, long jacket suddenly whipped around, staring into their dark night, where the person had just been. For nearly a minute the figure stood there, still, just staring into the night. As quickly as the figure stopped, the person started walking again, this time with faster and bigger steps. The persons black battered boots splashing though puddles, but the figure seemed not to notice. The figure turned a corner before coming to a stop outside a two storey house, a red front door that looked old and worn out suddenly opened quietly in the dark night. A worn out looking man poked his head from around the door, two brown eyes under light brown hair flecked with grey looked out onto the figure, a flicker of caution and fear threw across his face before turning stone cold. Scars scatted across his once youthful face, the man looked to be mid-thirty's on a good day, the red door was flung open to his fullest, the man stepped out into the stormy cold night. For a couple minutes the thunder seemed to go mute before coming back louder and more forceful. Rain covered the man as he stood just outside his front door, his feet were covered in battered slipped but they did nothing to stop his feet from getting soaked. His blue Pyjamas were nearly soaked though. The figure took a small step forward just as the man uttered quietly, caution clear in his quiet yet forceful voice.<p>

"What are you doing here Izzy? I told you I will not have anything to do _him_ anymore."

"He has a job for you" the figure uttered, emotionlessly.

The man glanced around before turning his gaze back to the petite figure.

"He sent you to get me, eh?"

The hooded figure bought his hood back slightly, revealing black out of control curly hair. The figure wore a mocking smirk on his young face; he couldn't have been more than sixteen at the most. The teen shook his head the mocking smirk still in place. The man gave a shudder as he remembered the last time he had seen that evil sadist smirk before, but wasn't sure it was because of fear or the cold. A couple times the man tried to utter a word, but found his voice wouldn't work.

"He requires your help." The hooded figure uttered before taking a small step forward.

The man took a step back and said. "I will not help him; he can rot in hell where that monster belongs. Can't you see what he's done to you, you're just a child. I will never willingly help that bastard or you again!"

The figures mocking smirked seemed to grow even more, with a quirk of one eyebrow the teen said.

"I thought you may say that Lupin."

Lupin was to slow to fully understanding what the hooded figure had meant before a quick hand rose up and a bright green light flew violently into the man's chest. That mocking smirk that had mocked him in his nightmares glooming over him was the last the man saw before blackness covered him.


End file.
